DE 10 2004 011 586 A1 describes a valve train for a multiple-cylinder internal combustion engine, and the valve train comprises camshafts which are constructed substantially from a splined shaft and a plurality of sliding elements. The sliding elements have an internal spline system which engages into an external spline system on the splined shaft, with the result that the sliding elements are received fixedly on the splined shaft so as to rotate with it, but remain axially movable. Via external actuators, the sliding elements can be moved to and fro axially between discrete positions during operation, in order, for example, to actuate a tapping element via different cam elements, and in order to change the control movement of the valves accordingly.
Depending on the overall design of the valve train and the camshafts, cam elements which are arranged in an axially fixed manner are required, and at the same time the camshaft is to comprise axially displaceable cam elements which are configured, for example, on sliding elements. Here, in order to form the axially fixed cam elements, the sliding elements are pinned to the splined shaft, and, for example, a pin can be guided in a transverse direction through the splined shaft and through the support tube of the sliding element. In this way, the sliding element is fixed axially on the splined shaft, whereas, for example, adjacent sliding elements continue to remain received on the splined shaft in an axially movable manner.
Pinning of the support tubes on the supply shaft is disadvantageously complicated and requires a corresponding adaptation of the pinning means. Furthermore, during later operation of the camshaft, the sliding elements are always seated on the same section of the splined shaft, as a result of which a relatively great radial play can be configured and as a result of which the smooth running properties of the sliding elements on the splined shaft deteriorate further.